A need exists for a method for measuring back pressure in open ended chemical reactor tubes that uses individually replaceable heads for the testing process.
A need exists for a method for measuring back pressure in open ended chemical reactor tubes that can accurately flow air to chemical reactor tubes individually, thereby ensuring that each chemical reactor tube is properly tested.
A need exists for method for measuring back pressure in open ended chemical reactor tubes that can continue to be used even if one of the test heads is defective or needs replacement.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.